Divya Katdare
Divya Katdare is Hank's physician assistant. He later has her formal title changed to Physician Associate, on the grounds that people only look at the "Assistant" part of the title. She interviews to be Hank's physician associate after word travels of Hank's instant reputation as a concierge doctor. Initially brushed off by Hank (despite her truckload of medical equipment), she has gained the job by the second episode. She is Indian and her family spends the summer in the Hamptons. Divya admits that she is practicing medicine without her parents' knowledge, stating that she is unhappy with the degree of control they try to exert over her, the most notorious example being forcing her to marry her childhood friend, an Indian man named Raj. In episode 5, "No Man Is An Island", Divya reveals to Jill that she has tried to start a concierge physician service twice before, but failed both times. She later is forced to tell her parents about her career after Evan practically told them everything (under the belief that they already knew). They accept the news, but still expect her to marry Raj and leave the Hamptons, letting her reveal that she hates the fact that her parents never consider any of her ideas. It was revealed that she first wanted to get into medicine when she was a little girl and helped take care of a cut on her friend. When she told her parents they did not listen and told her that she would get an MBA, marry Raj, and work at his business. In the last episode of the first season, she resolves to break off the engagement at the last minute. She changes her mind, and becomes engaged to Raj. In the second season, she becomes increasingly wary of her wedding, culminating in her becoming infatuated with Adam, one of HankMed's patients. In the season finale, after she and Raj are exposed to pneumonic plague, Divya decides to call off her wedding once and for all, as she felt the universe had sent her "one sign too many" that she could not ignore. In the 2011 season premier, Divya broke the news to her parents that she and Raj had broken off their engagement. Divya's mother tries to convince her to beg Raj to take her back. She tells her parents that she refuses to go along with their wishes and wants to marry for love instead, which upsets her father. In the episode "But There's a Catch", all signs point to the fact that Divya has been financially cut off by her parents after refusing to go through with the marriage, as her credit (which was still in her father's name) was refused when buying supplies for HankMed, her car was repossessed, and Evan finds out that she has not cashed any of the checks paid to her through the practice. Hank and Evan allow Divya to stay with them until she gets back on her feet, even going so far as to buy her a car. Divya eventually moves into a place of her own, only to discover that Raj's parents expect her personally to pay off the expenses they put into the engagement and wedding. Rather than sell her shares of HankMed to them, as they had intended, Divya takes a part-time shift at Hamptons Heritage to pay off the debt, but the mounting demands on her time juggling both jobs has serious consequences which cause her to resign of her own accord. By the end of the third season, Evan comes up with a solution to her debt problem. In the winter special she marries her on-again off-again boyfriend Rafa. They later break up because they both feel things are moving too fast. In the season 5 premier she claims she is over Rafa after their latest attempt at romance. She later learns that she is pregnant with his child. In the episode "Pregnant Paws" she breaks the news of her pregnancy to Hank and Evan. In the season 6 premier it is revealed that she has already had Sasheen and is having her Puja, much to the pleasure of her father. Personality Divya is an intelligent, compassionate, and strong-willed woman. She believes in putting her patients first and is greatly irritated when other physicians do not. She has proved to be an invaluable asset to HankMed, leading to both Hank and Evan admitting they probably could not run the business without her. Category:Characters